The Best Man
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lois, and the world, gets the shock of her life when the latest newspaper headlines about Superman come screaming across the face of the Monday morning Daily Planet.  Clex Slash and JimmyChloe Het.


Title: "The Best Man"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Lois, and the world, gets the shock of her life when the latest newspaper headlines about Superman come screaming across the face of the Monday morning Daily Planet.<br>Warnings: Slash, Het, Established Relationships, AU, Future Fic  
>Word Count: 1,021<br>Date Written: 9 December, 2010  
>Disclaimer: Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Jimmy Olsen, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane, all other characters mentioned within, the Daily Planet, and Smallville are &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>Lois Lane was not accustomed to any one out scooping her, especially not little Jimmy Olsen, nor was she prepared for the headlines which gave the young reporter the starring reigns of the Daily Planet. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the headlines on the Monday morning newspaper. Her mouth fell open. At first she was too stunned to speak, and when at last she found her voice, an indignant squeak was all that came out. It echoed through the office, splashing coffee, breaking an ice cube here and there, and threatening to burst every cup and ear in the place.<p>

Clark hid his grin behind his coffee cup, while Jimmy quickly turned his back to the outraged woman and tried to hide both his blush and grin while simultaneously attempting to silence that laughter that bubbled inside of him and threatened to erupt in an all-out geyser.

"LANE," the chief barked, "SHUT YER YAP! THE WHOLE WORLD'S SHOCKED ENOUGH! WE DON'T NEED YOUR MOUTH GIVING US A SPLITTING HEADACHE ON TOP OF THE NEWS THAT SUPERMAN'S QUEER!"

"Queer?" Jimmy mouthed. "Does anybody even say that any more?"

Clark pursed his lips together to keep from laughing. He'd expected this outcome and even worse, but so far, though the people had been stunned, none were actually turning away from him. His beloved was right. The world needed Superman too much to hate him.

"But - But - But - " Lois screeched, unable to form a coherent thought.

Chewing on his cigar and shaking his head, the man they all called Chief stomped on into his office. Jimmy clasped both of his hands over his mouth and trembled as he fought to keep from laughing. Only Clark remained cool and calm as he continued to sip his coffee.

"It can't be!" Lois finally cried. "Superman can't be gay, and even if he was, he wouldn't be hooked on Lex Luthor!"

"Why can't he be?" Clark asked innocently, peering at Lois from over his coffee rim. "And why should you care any way? The man's saved this world a million times over. He deserves to love whoever he wants."

"Oh, shut up, Clark!" Lois snapped, tossing her short bob of dark hair. "You haven't made any sense since you dumped me! It's like all of you men have just completely lost your minds!"

She stopped, her lips pursing in thought, and then her eyes and mouth shot wide again. "That's what it is!" she cried suddenly. "It's the aliens! They're trying to take over the world by making all men go insane!" She stalked off, muttering to herself about how the latest alien scheme wasn't going to work because women were the people who really ruled Earth and kept everything running as smoothly as it did.

Grinning mischievously from ear to ear, Clark carefully set his mug down upon the counter. He and Jimmy looked at each other, their merriment at the secret they shared with only two others, their own special loves, shining in their eyes. They managed to contain their mirth until they heard the door to Lois' office slam shut and the Chief's door echo the sound, and then they barreled over with laughter.

Several long minutes later when their laughter had finally subsided and the friends were wiping tears away from their own eyes, Clark gave Jimmy one of the biggest smiles the smaller man had ever seen upon his friend's face. Indeed the only bigger grins he'd ever seen Clark wear had happened when Clark was with his beloved fiance. "Thank you, Jimmy," Clark said. "That's the best picture any one's ever taken of us."

Jimmy blushed. "My pleasure," he said. "Chloe and I are just so thrilled to get to be a part of your coming out!"

Clark nodded. "Your wife's pretty amazing, you know."

"I know," Jimmy assured, beaming with pride.

"Not more amazing than my Lex, but still amazing. I didn't think any one would ever understand how we feel about each other, and when she first caught us kissing, . . . " Clark shook his head and grinned at the memory. "She was stunned one moment and grinning and babbling the next."

"That's my Chloe," Jimmy said proudly. "So when's the big date?"

"I don't know yet," Clark spoke. "You know we still have to be very careful. It's going to be a private ceremony. The world can't know about . . . our other secret."

"I know," Jimmy agreed, nodding. "I just want to be sure I don't miss it."

"You're not going to miss it!" Laughing, Clark slapped him on the back. "You're the best man!"

"Yup!" Jimmy grinned from ear to ear as he stubbornly ignored the pain throbbing in his shoulder. Even after all this time, Clark sometimes forgot his strength, and the redhead wondered how Lex handled his stupendous strength before quickly shoving that curious thought out of his mind. "And Chloe's the bride's maid!"

Clark laughed merrily again. "Or the best woman."

Jimmy lifted his coffee cup in a toast. "That she is."

"And my Lex," Clark whispered, picking up his own coffee cup, "is certainly truly the best man." The friends clicked their cups together and sipped their coffees before turning back to the most exciting news to grace their lives in years. His blue eyes, brimming with happiness, Clark gazed back down upon the headlines of the paper where he, in his Superman costume, and Lex were clearly seen in a liplock so powerful and passionate that the memory alone still curled his toes. "Lex is having the article and picture framed and hung over our mantle."

"He is?" Jimmy queried in surprise, a huge smile lighting his face. "Cool! I can't wait to see it!"

"I can't either," Clark agreed and sighed happily. He also couldn't wait to see his beloved Lex again or to finally, officially, call him his husband! Superman might save the world, but Lex was his own personal savior. He'd saved him more times than he could count, and always would, and his love, and wearing his last name of Luthor, were the two greatest honors Clark would ever possess!

**The End**


End file.
